V0.9.25.34
* |Related = *Release Notes v0.9.25.34 |Prev = 0.9.25.24 |Next = 1.0.0.32 }} Although the store was supposed to be launch it faced a lot of troubles and was removed, few hours after the patch was released. *Known Issue* - Riot Points obtained from redeeming a League of Legends game card do not show up immediately in the PvP.net client (top right); however, re-opening the client or purchasing an item in the store will properly refresh the Riot Point balance. Read about the Summoner Progression rollout: http://beta.leagueoflegends.com/boar...ad.php?t=17677. PvP.net v0.28.08 *New Features. *New Store!!! **Can purchase New Champions, Runes, Champion Skins, and XP/IP Boosts. **With the new store, you will have your Summoner Level, Runes, and Masteries reset. **With the new store, you will also have your win/loss/leave and recent matches reset. **Your ELO rating will not be reset. **Certain champions will be free to play while others will be locked. You will be able to purchase champions, Runes and XP/IP Boosts with Riot Points and Influence Points. *New First Time Experience. **New Screen for Summoner Creation on First log in. **New users will now be prompted to play the Tutorial when they first log in. *New Champion Select Screen. **New Layout with Champion Info Displayed on Mouse over. **Displays which champions are locked/unlocked. **New Champion Skin Selection. *New End of Game Screen. **New Bars denoting XP and IP gained for the match. **New Stat and Score Tracking – Tab through Scoreboard, Grid, and Graph to view game stats. **New After Game Chat Rooms – Talk with those on your team or everyone in the match. *New IP System. **Gain 79 IP for a win and 47 IP for a Loss. **Gain Bonus IP on winning when it is under 20 minutes. Bonus decays after 20 minute mark. **Gain Bonus IP on losing when its over 45 minutes. Bonus initiates and then climbs to max value after the 20 minute mark. **Gain Bonus IP for number of games played without leaving. *Misc: **New tooltips when you mouse over rune slots in your spell book. **Max Summoner Name Length is now 16 characters. **New Music During Champion Select. *Bug Fixes: **Fixed a Bug where a screen saying Closed Beta 2 flashed on log in. **Fixed a Bug where you could place talent points higher up in the tree than should be allowed . League of Legends v0.9.25.34 New Features *New Customizable Key Bindings. *New End of Game Ceremony. *New Music for Summer and Winter Map. *New Environment Particles for the Winter Map (It now snows!!). Champions * ** : Shaco enters stealth and instantly teleports to target location. His next attack has a 100% chance to critical strike. ** : Shaco drops a Jack-in-the-Box at target location, which will wait, stealthed, to fear nearby units and attack them when someone comes nearby. ** : Passive: Shaco’s attacks poison targets on hit, reducing their chance to hit and slowing them. Active: Shaco throws his daggers to deal damage and poison the target. ** (Ultimate): Shaco creates an illusion of himself that can attack nearby enemies. It explodes upon death dealing AoE damage. ** (Innate): Shaco deals 25% bonus damage when striking a unit from behind. * ** : Heimerdinger lays down a machine gun turret. This turret gains experience from attacking units, and can be upgraded. ** : Heimerdinger fires a number of champion seeking missiles that randomly target champions within range. ** : Heimerdinger lobs a grenade at a location, dealing damage to enemy units and structures, as well as stunning anyone directly hit and blinding nearby units. ** (Ultimate) : Passive: Cooldown Reduction. Active: Target an Evolution Turret to heal it, double its attack speed for 10 seconds, add 200 Health, 10 damage, 10 Armor, and upgrade it to: Lvl 2: Ur'Anium Rounds - Basic attacks reduce armor & magic resist by 1 or Lvl 3: Explosive Cartridges - Basic attacks deal AoE damage. ** (Innate): Heimerdinger gives nearby allied Turrets and Champions 6/12/16/22 health regen per 5. * : **Changed Mana Cost from 50/45/40/35/30 to a flat 50/50/50/50/50. **Changed Damage from a flat 155 to a scaling Damage of 115/130/145/160/175. * : **Increased cast range from 400 to 600. * : **If Tibbers kills a sigil monster, Annie will now receive the sigil. * : **Changed Spell Projectile back to Previous look. * (Innate): **Cho’Gath now receives 8-16.5 mana when he kills a unit in addition to the normal Health ain on kill. * : **Reduced Health Cost from 20/30/40/50/60 to 20/27.5/35/42.5/50. * : **Decreased Damage from 50/65/80/95/110 to 40/55/70/85/100. **Reduced Health Cost from 20/35/50/65/80 to 15/30/45/60/75. * : Damage changed from 170/250/330 to 150/250/350. * **Reduced Damage from 40/80/120/160/200 to 30/60/90/120/150. **Increased ability scaling with attack damage from 0.65 to 0.8. * is now a true heal and should now be affected by Healing Reduction effects. *General: **Changed the kook of her model. * : **Decreased Damage from 60/90/120 to 30/45/60. **Increased Scaling with Physical Damage from 15% to 65%. **Increased Scaling with Ability Power from 20% to 50%. *General: **New Sounds for all of her spells. *Fixed tooltip: * : **Reduced Range from 650 to 600. * : **Modified Chance to Double Strike from 12% to 10%. * : **Increased Damage from 375/550/750 to 400/600/800. **Increased Slow % from 45% to 49%. * Updated Recommended Items. * His innate icon will now persist through death. * (Avatar of Death): ** Now gains 300/450/600 Health (removed the missing attack speed component). ** Changed the ability power coefficient on Fury of the Sands from 100:5 to 100:1% increased damage. * : ** Reduced Slow % per second from 4/8/12/16/20 to 3/6/9/12/15. ** Increased Base Slow % from 32% to 35%. * : ** Damage from Spirit Fire will now break recall. * : ** Damage will now interact properly with Soul Eater. It was stealing 20% regardless of level. ** Modified the damage gain on kill from 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 to 2 at all levels. * : **Increased Time to Detonate from 2 to 4. **Increased Mana Cost from 50/65/80/95/110 to 70/80/90/100/110. **Updated Tooltip. * : **Reduced Cooldown from 10 to 9. **Reduced Duration from 12 to 9. **Increased Armor from 30 to 35. **Increased Healing per Second from 7/11/15/19/23 to 11/18/25/32/39. **Increased Ability Power Ratio from 0.085 to 0.11. * : **Increased Ability Power Ratio from 0.4 to 0.6. **Increased Damage from 40/80/120/160/200 to 50/100/150/200/250. * has ncreased Slow % from 20/30/40/50/60 to 30/37/45/52/60. * : **Fixed an issue allowing for infinite blue cards. **Fixed an issue that would cause gold card particles to play but not have an effect. **Blue cards now properly lock and cause a redraw when used. **Removed a bug causing the mana cost of Pick a Card to be doubled. **Mana cost decreased from an effective 40/60/80/100/120 to an actual 40/50/60/70/80. **Cooldown increased from 3 seconds to 5 seconds. Items *General **Item Slows: Slows from Items ( , , ) will no longer stack. The largest slow will take effect until duration wears then next largest slow will take effect if it’s still active. * : **Cleave damage is now physical instead of magic **Reduced Combine Cost from 500 to 450 * combine cost reduced from 950 to 750. * : **Removed cooldown on placing consecutive Wards. **Increased Duration from 180 to 210. * Mana Regen per 5 has been increased from 10 to 12. * : combine cost reduced from 750 to 600. * : **Modified Crit from 12-21% to 20%. **Modified Attack Speed from 35% to 20-35%. Summoner *Runes **Increased the effectiveness of Ability Power Marks and Ability Power by level Marks **Increased the effectiveness of Mana by level Marks **Slightly decreased the effectiveness of Mana by level Seals and Glyphs **Mana Regeneration per 5 and Mana Regeneration per 5 by level are now primary stats for Seals instead of Glyphs, stats have been adjusted accordingly **Magic Penetration is now a primary stat for Marks instead of Glyps, stats have been adjusted accordingly **Magic Resistance and Magic Resistance by level are now priarmy stats for Glyphs instead of Seals, stats have been adjusted accordingly **Reducing the effectiveness of Armor Penetration by 15% **Reducing the effectiveness of Critical Damage by 10% Summoner Spells & Masteries *Exhaust **Can now be removed by abilities that remove slow *Teleport **Fixed a bug where if your champion dies while teleporting, the target it is teleporting to remains bound *Ignite **Increased Range from 550 to 600 *Clarity **Increased Bonus Mana per level from 15 to 25 (increasing total potential mana from 115-370 to 125-550) *Fortify **Reduced Duration from 7 to 6 **Fixed a bug where the Cleave damage was being applied to the primary target *Promote **Increased Health per level from 150 to 160 *Revive **Reduced Cooldown from 540 to 510 *Preservation **Increased Cooldown Reduction on Revive from 20 to 30 **Increased Duration of health increase from 90 to 120 *Mystical Vision **Increased the Vision Duration Bonus on Clairvoyance from 3 to 4 Monsters *General **Monsters now Regen 10% of their Max HP a second after retreating from combat instead of resetting to full. **Removed the ability for monsters sigils to be acquired by dead people **Added scaling from 16.5% to 25% on the Blue Golem Sigil **New Particles for the different Sigil Buffs *Baron Nashor **Starting HP Regen per second lowered from 25 to 15 **Baron Nashor gains 0.375 Health Regen a second every minute **New Particle for Exalted with Baron Nashor Buff General *Tutorial **Fixed an issue that allowed players to skip killing the champion and get stuck **Fixed an issue where minions would attack an invisible character **Added end of game ceremony **Fixed cases where players could break the camera panning by locking the camera mid pan. **General polish tweaks *Misc. **Updated secondary / critical strike animations for: Sion, Malphite, Evelynn, Cho'Gath, Blitzcrank, Karthas, Sivir, Twisted Fate, Ashe **Items with aura effects should no longer have their auras persist through death. **Added a Cooldown Reduction tab in the Magic category in the item shop. **Fixed an issue that prevented people from walking around the first center turret of both teams. **Resolved an issue with one of his particles displaying through the fog of war. **New Ashe image on the Load Screen **Fixed a bug where Nashor’s particles appeared through Fog of War **Fixed a bug where if you had two bottom tier Items and bought a top Tier item it would consume both of the bottom tier Items **Polished and added new attack animations for Sivir